Ryouken Aizen
Ryouken Aizen (リュウケン愛染, Ryouken Aizen) is the 2nd generation cousin of Sōsuke Aizen, who's incarcerated in a maximum security cell deep within the Soul Society. His heroics and skills have paved a good road of recovery for the Aizen Clan, as his sister, Suiren Aizen, and himself become known far and wide within the Soul Society for their efforts. He is also a character who recommended Takashi Kōsoku for application into the Academy Shinō Academy as a witness for his great Spiritual Energy exertion and amazing sword skill. Appearance: Ryouken is a man of strong stature despite his elderly appearance, has well defined muscles with a dark olive complexion with dark brown eyes and wavy hair that goes down to the middle of his back and over his shoulders, bearing a goatee that is well kempt, donning a pair of silver earrings stretching downwards hanging just above his shoulders. His attire includes the standard white Haori of Squad 5/5th Division, wearing a high black collar attached to his Soul Reaper uniform, a white scarf around down to his waist, with a large brown belt strapped around his waist, holding his Zanpakuto in place. He also wears a pair of white gloves which he seems to rarely ever part with. Personality: Ryouken is a very calm and gentle man. Despite the seriousness he displays in battle, not hesitant and without mercy to fighting monsters or criminals, he will show grace to those he's known or those he finds innocent, a man with a heart. He is often found one to be questioning orders of his Head Captain in the case of seriousness that is severe, always open to more hospitable actions or negotiations, even moreso than the 4th Division Captain. He has a love for his Division like his family, treating them all with respect and reprimanding them as if they were his own, always regretable whenever he has to court martial one, and kind to those who want his guidance or comfort. He is often found to be drinking tea and meditating, once in awhile practicing with his Zanpakuto and his own individual skills to keep himself in shape and sharp. History: As a young man, he was raised in the generationally belittled Aizen Clan, due to Sosuke Aizen's plot and betrayal, making the Clan suffer suspicion and blacklisting of any high ranking Soul Reaper positions to their Clan, for the unlikelyhood of their Family ever conceiving another monster like the one sealed away in the darkest and deepest dungeons to this day for his crimes. Ryouken was a 2nd Generation past Sosuke Aizen, finding that it was definitely a challenge to prove himself the warrior and honest man that he strived to be. However, his time came to prove himself when his Squad was called to action against a incoming band of Hollows attacking nearby outlying Villages outside the Rukon District, at this time he was a 10th Seat, held back due to his Clan's criminal relative. As he fought, he put himself in harm's way, protecting both his comrades and even a young girl from being devoured from a Hollow, showing his strength and compassion while sustaining injuries of his own. While not completely wiping away any of the 'Sosuke Taint' away from his record, he did achieve the rank of 5th Seat that day due to his skill and commitment to his Squad. During the time after this, he began to bond with his cousin, Suiren Aizen, who like her cousin, bore the weight of the taint that the Aizen Clan had suffered because of their deranged criminal relative. However, with her own hard work and perseverance, she became entrusted as well, the rising two fought together and trained together, slowly wiping away the memory of the madman sealed deep within the darkest prisons of the Soul Society. After many years of proving himself time and again, he became the Lieutenant of Squad 5, holding that position for the next 150 years, even during that time, he found , recommending him to the Shino Academy after watching a display of incredible swordsmanship, and great display of hidden potential with exuding Spiritual Energy leaking from his being. After many years later, his Captain was killed in a Hollow attack when defending a outlying village temporarily seperated from the Soul Society's protection, and held off the horde that attacked the injured and half-beaten subordinates under his command, telling Ryouken to get away with the others and defend them with his life while he held them off. It was later confirmed by the Stealth Force that his remains were found pierced from behind by a Hollow, and his body couldn't withstand the severity of the attack to be recovered from it. It was soon after, that Ryouken himself was recommended by Captain of the 6th Division, Kukkyona Hayate of the Hayate Noble Family, where he was tested for the Captains Examinations. After seeing the full extent of his power and mastery of Bankai, he was given the rank of Captain for Squad 5, and soon had his hands full with the duty and responsibility with it afterwards. Having proved to be a capable commander, as well as a mentor and friend, Ryouken Aizen has proved to be one of the Aizen Clan's greatest accomplishments to wipe away any trace of his relative's great sins. Powers/Abilities Massive Spiritual Energy: Due to him retaining the rank of Captain, his Spiritual Energy levels are well above high for the needed minimum or average for a Captain to hold. When in the presence of Ryouken ablaze with his Spiritual Pressure, people will often tell it feels as if they are buried in a ocean, drowning and losing their breath, unable to feel their limbs due to the crushing density of it all, lesser beings will fall unconscious or hyperventiliate at this point, and upper caliber enemies will feel their body sweat and slightly shake just feeling it, if nothing else. Spiritual Energy Manipulation Master: Being a high caliber practitioner in the art of manipulating one's own Spiritual Energy to his own devices, he can often be seen able to deflect brute force attacks with proper manipulation of his own energy and the incoming energy at him. He's able to move with ease through difficult dimensions to travel such as Hueco Mundo or the Dangai Precipice, able to either mask his Spiritual Energy to a nearly non-existant state, or lay down a perfectly walkable platform when traversing towards Hueco Mundo. This allows him to also use Kido with a natural affinity, effortlessly able to use Kido to high degrees of skill and employment. Tactical Master: In the battlefield, Ryouken can guess the nature of abilities of totally foreign enemies or opponents on the mark, capable of reading the Spiritual Energy being leaked from the most concealed individuals, allowing him to gauge their strength or their combat prowess just from a glance or a mere observation. He can deploy his men, or fellow allies in strategies that follow-up on enemies in a relentless fashion, one after another attacking them until they are worn down or make a mistake out of impatience or recklessness. Being a very cautious man by nature, he has always has at least one last resort up his sleeve or a means of escape in case its not prudent or probable to defeat his enemy without endangering himself or other. Zanjutsu Master: Ryouken is a known master of the art, often coming into equal terms in swordsmanship combat against his fello Captain, Kukkyona, having a thorough knowledge of how most types of bladed weapons are used, and how to match or counter them. He has a style of combat that often switches from one to two hands on the hilt, using well placed grabs to vault over, restrain, or counter an enemy movement before striking with his sword arm. He is surprisingly swift and agile despite his aged appearance and advanced years, able to match with equally fast enemies. -Iaido Master: Has been known as one of the forthright masters of this sword technique, the art of being able to draw one's sword and strike in a blurring attack then re-sheathing their sword. ''-Spiritual Vibration Stroke'': By funneling a subtle growing current of Spiritual Energy into his forearms, traveling up to the hilt of his sword and then vibrating it to make a low ringing sound. This technique is able to cut through extremely dense or heavily armored barriers or objects with a greater ease, and conserves the amount of Spiritual energy used in the effort. Kido Mastery: Being a natural in the arts of Kido, some of said that his prowess outranks all other Captains in the 13 Court Guard Squads, even matching the skills of both the 4th Division Captain and the 12th Division Captain, both of which by nature have to hold high amount of affinity in that field. Due to his thorough mastery of control over Spiritual Energy, his adept almost 2nd nature to using Kido allows him access to a plethora of different spells in destruction, binding, and even some healing and barriers. He has also been known to invent or modify one or two Kido spells, though that has been only rumored and has yet to be witnessed by anyone of relation to him. He has the ability to use Hado spells numbered 1-70's without incantation in sync with Bakudo spells numbered 1-80's. His barriers can repel most strong attacks or conceal presences, even lock away people in danger or hostile. Enhanced Strength: Due to his many years as a skilled combatant and his boasting of impressive Spiritual Energy, he has worked his body to a level where he can launch impressive strikes that could easily crush a house without real effort, or counter a incredibly strong strike of an enemy combatant. Impressive Resilience: Is able to take most attacks and shrug them off, not letting them impede his combat capability, even said if he lost a limb, he would ask for treatment so he can continue fighting. Zanpakuto Kodai Hadō (古代 波動, kodai hadou; Jap Lit Translation, "Ancient Waves."): Takes the form of a talon downwards vertical hook guard in silver, with a round silver pommel and brown leather wrapped hilt with a slightly curved blade at the edge instead of a straight edge, sheathed in a brown leather wrapped silver sheathe. Shikai Form: After uttering the release command, "Rise from the Deep," Kodai Hadō takes upon the form of a dark wooden handled trident with delicate carvings that end at the pommel of a extendable rope for retrieving and throwing purposes, its blades have two parallel to the middle blade, both 3 1/2 feet long in length with a foot of space from the middle one which reaches up to 4 feet feet in length with jagged edges on both ends. Fuka Tsume (深い爪, fuka tsume; Jap Lit Translation,"Talon of the Deep."): Ryouken channels water up the length of the trident before condensing it around the middle of the forked blades, discharging it at a incredible speed and power, able to slice up steel and stone with minimal effort, its range being up to 15 meters and can be swung around like a extended blade of water. Fuka Jūden Yajū ''(深充電 野獣, fuka no juuden o yajuu; Jap Lit Translation, "Charging Beast of the Deep."): Twirls the Trident in one arm, then along his back to the other, before finally grasping it with both hands and piercing the earth below him, as mighty geyser of water erupts from the Trident into the earth, funneling a sea serpent underneath, tell-tale signs of its rapid approach can be seen as tremors underground and the rapidly condensation of the soil above, before errupting from below, seeking out its target intending on crushing it with pure condensed force of water. This technique has a range of 50 meters, and can erupt from the earth at any time of choosing, able to manipulate the water serpent in any direction at will. ''Fuka Hasai Hadō (深破摧波動, fuka ni hasai hadou; Jap Lit Translation, "Crushing Wave of the Deep."): Gathers a great deal of water over his Trident's blade in the form of a water serpent's Head, then thrusts his Zanpakuto at close quarters or at medium distance form his target, sending a crushing blast of water towards his opponent, with amazing impact damage. Fuka Bakufū (深爆風, fuka bakufuu; Jap Lit Translation, "Blast of the Deep."): Creates a sphere of condensed water out of Spiritual Energy and moisture, then discharges it like a cannon ball, pointing it at the appropiate target, causing a massive blast of force, capable of crushing a radius of 10 meters of earth easily. Bankai: Shinbu Kodai Hadō (深部の古代波動, Lit Translation, "Ancient Waves of the Deep.") Trivia: -Ryouken Aizen is based off the character Kanbei from the hit Anime Series 7 Samurai 7, based off the Award winning movie Samurai Seven Samurai. -Ryouken is personality based closely to Ukitake, seeing as the 13th Division's Captain was more soft hearted and compassionate compared to most of the other Captains. Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:5th Division (Mangetsu20)